Poczekalnia
by Fryderyka
Summary: Jeśli wieczność spędzana jest w towarzystwie niewłaściwych osób może się okazać bardzo, bardzo długa... Ciąg dalszy sceny we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Tłumaczenie.


Autorka: Joeli

Tłumaczka: Fryderyka

Beta: Medea, Mąka

Zgoda: jest

Data publikacji oryginału: 13 października 2007

Link do oryginału: /s/3833761/1/Limpopo

Gatunek: dramat/humor/taka sobie ogólna opowiastka w związku z tomem VII

Pairing: kanonicznie

**Poczekalnia**

Światło w oczach Severusa gasło. Zdawało mu się, jakby wokół niego podnosiła się mgła, która zamazywała wszystkie kontury i odrealniała trochę okrutną rzeczywistość. Ból powoli ustępował, a bicie jego serca uspokajało się. Śmierć była blisko. Była prawie tak blisko jak te błyszczące zielone oczy, które przeznaczenie zesłało mu na czas, by zdążył jeszcze po raz ostatni w nie spojrzeć.

– Spójrz… na… mnie – wychrypiał resztką sił, a oczy bez wahania posłuchały jego rozkazu.

Ten jeden raz nie wyczytał w nich ani wstrętu, ani buntu, tylko pewien żal, wręcz smutek, który dawał mu nadzieję, że przynajmniej jeden człowiek na tym świecie od czasu do czasu o nim pomyśli.

Mgła stała się gęstsza i zasnuła przestrzeń między nim a zielonymi oczami, zrobiło się ciemniej. Nagle z zupełnie innej perspektywy zobaczył, jak Harry pochyla się nad jego umierającym ciałem, chociaż jednocześnie czuł, jak jego serce ciągle jeszcze bije i jak krew małymi, rytmicznymi falami wylewa się z rany na szyi prosto na brudne deski podłogi. Nie był to przyjemny widok i Severus odwrócił wzrok. Zobaczył światło, które błyskało ciepłem w oddali i budziło jego ciekawość. Wyglądało przyjaźnie i zapraszająco.

_Jak dziwnie _– pomyślał. – _Umieranie wcale nie jest takie złe._

Bóg mu świadkiem, że w życiu musiał wycierpieć gorsze rzeczy. Czuł się lekko, czuł się wolny, wszystko wirowało wokół niego, gdy podążał za światłem. Czuł się przez nie wciągany, wirował prosto w jego środek, żarząca jasność oślepiała go, ale nie czuł strachu. Kolory i sferyczne dźwięki wypełniły jego głowę, czuł, jakby coraz szybciej wirował wewnątrz jakiegoś przedziwnego kalejdoskopu, aż zrobiło mu się niedobrze i stracił wyczucie, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół, tam i tutaj, świat i zaświat, wczoraj i dziś.

– Severusie! – szepnął ukochany głos prosto w jego ucho.

Serce zabiło mu mocniej na ten dźwięk. Uniósł powieki i spojrzał prosto w jej oczy, zielone jak łąki Irlandii. Ujęta w ramy złotorudych płomieni pysznych włosów, jej ukochana twarz unosiła się nad nim, mlecznobiała, anielska i bez skazy.

– Czekałam na ciebie – powiedziała Lily cicho.

Zamknął znów oczy i głęboko odetchnął. Wszystkie jego marzenia się spełniły, naprawdę tu była i czekała na _niego_. A więc to prawda – istniała niebiańska nagroda za tę ziemską dolinę łez, szumnie zwaną życiem. Był Bóg i był łaskawy. Dlaczego właściwie zawsze tak bardzo obawiał się śmierci?

– Lily… jesteś tutaj – wyszeptał z zachwytem.

– A tak, wyobraź sobie. I wiesz, kto jeszcze tu jest? Ja! Dzięki twojej wzorowej aktywności w sztabie Voldemorta. Nie, żebym się zaraz skarżył, całkiem miło nam się żyło, ale naprawdę nie chciałbym tkwić teraz w twojej skórze – dotarł do niego inny głos, którego nie słyszał już od prawie dwudziestu lat i za którym też ani sekundy nie tęsknił. Twarz Jamesa pojawiła się zaraz obok Lily, jego ręka obejmowała zaborczo jej wąskie ramiona, a wykrzywione usta upewniły Severusa, że nie przesłyszał się i że Potter naprawdę po raz kolejny ledwo powstrzymywał radosny wybuch złośliwej satysfakcji.

– Naprawdę, strach się bać. Wiesz, Smarkerze, _prawie_ mi ciebie żal… Prawie! – Dobiegł go z drugiej strony pobrzmiewający sarkazmem głos Blacka. – Znaczy, jestem tu dopiero dwa lata, ale zdążyłem się dość dobrze zorientować, co Lily ma ci do powiedzenia. Mój Boże, nie miałem pojęcia, że zna _takie_ wyrażenia…

– A czego się spodziewałeś, skoro od niemal osiemnastu lat w dzień i w nocy zadaje się z Jamesem? To się udziela – swoje trzy grosze wtrącił również Lupin i już był serdecznie witany przez dawnych towarzyszy.

Gdy trzej mężczyźni obejmowali się, śmiali, żartowali i cieszyli z ponownego spotkania, stalowy wzrok Lily bezlitośnie przewiercał Severusa, wzbudzając w nim gwałtowną potrzebę zmiany miejsca pobytu, możliwie jak najprędzej. Wnętrzności skręcały mu się z poczucia winy pod tym lodowatym spojrzeniem.

Chwilę później do wesołego zjednoczenia Huncwotów dołączyła wściekle kolorowa cioteczna kuzynka Blacka, ta z niewyparzoną gębą. Syriusz ucałował ją w oba policzki.

– Stary nietoperz tu jest? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem Tonks, spoglądając przez ramię ozdobione tatuażem przedstawiającym wilka. – Skąd _ten_ się tu wziął? Zabłądził czy jak?

– Chyba w ostatnim czasie bramkarze coś mniej uważają, wcześniej z takim nochalem nie przeszedłby selekcji – uśmiechnął się ironicznie Black, rzucając z ukosa nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

_To nie jest niebo _– pomyślał Severus z rezygnacją. –_ To przedsionek piekła. Co najmniej!_

– No, no, Nimfadoro! Syriuszu! – usłyszał głos Dumbledore'a, w którym brzmiało łagodne napomnienie.

Dzięki Bogu, Albus tu był. Przecież go ochroni, prawda? Po tym wszystkim, co Severus dla niego zrobił? Przecież nie dopuści, żeby go poniżali i śmiali się z niego przez całą wieczność? Wieczność była naprawdę długa…

Dumbledore zwrócił się do niego z przyjazną, ojcowską pobłażliwością:

– Więc, mój chłopcze, tobie w końcu też udało się tutaj dotrzeć. Naprawdę bardzo się z tego cieszę. Chociaż… – Jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku zielonookiej kobiety, powrócił zaraz jednak do Severusa, błyskając wesołymi iskierkami. – Ona jest trochę zagniewana, wydaje mi się. Zupełnie zrozumiałe, jeśli spytasz mnie o zdanie. Opowiadała mi, że przez wszystkie te lata obserwowała, jak traktowałeś Harry'ego. Widzisz, Severusie, zawsze ci mówiłem, że naprawdę byłoby lepiej, gdybyś był trochę milszy dla syna Lily, w końcu w mniejszym lub większym stopniu ponosisz odpowiedzialność za to, że musiał dorastać bez rodziców. Sądzę, że Lily oczekiwała po tobie czegoś innego, wydaje mi się dosyć rozczarowana… No, ale pewnie zaraz ci sama powie, co myśli na temat twojego postępowania.

Oczy Dumbledore'a błyskały z zadowoleniem, gdy zaproponował:

– Doro, Jamesie, Syriuszu, Remusie… Co byście powiedzieli na miłą ambrozję, podczas gdy Severus i Lily się rozmówią? Przyrządzają ją tu na górze naprawdę doskonałą… – Zwracając się do Lily, dodał jeszcze: – Moja droga, tylko nie rozszarp go całkiem. Odniosłem wcześniej wrażenie, że Alastor i Charity również chcieliby z nim porozmawiać…

Nie, pomylił się. Nie było Boga, a jeśli był, to miał naprawdę okrutne poczucie humoru. Gdy rozpętała się nad nim burza, Severus z tęsknotą wspomniał swoje ciało, pozostałe we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Może jeszcze nie było za późno...? Co on sobie myślał, ciągle próbując doprowadzić Harry'ego do jednego z tych legendarnych wybuchów Lily? Właściwie ten chłopak był przecież całkiem miły…


End file.
